Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (Often stylized as JPOG) is a tycoon style game in which you build your own Jurassic Park. You need to keep guests and animals happy, keep guests safe, and build a 5-star park. But you need to watch out for weather and rampages. The game was released in North America on March 25th for PC, and March 25th-26th for Xbox and PlayStation 2. The game recieved reletivly good reviews from most rating websites. It was developed by blue tongue entertainment and published by Universal Interactive and Konami. Story You have been chosen by the eccentric billionaire and CEO of InGen John Hammond as the newest manager of Jurassic Park, a theme park featuring dinosaurs as its main attraction! InGen has provided you with a series of small islands to build up your park from, and has given you access to some of the richest fossil sites in the world! Make the park a safe and affordable holiday destination for the entire family! InGen is counting on you. Dinosaurs There are a total of 25 dinosaurs, categorized in four types. *Albertosaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Camarasaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Corythosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Dryosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Gallimimus *Homalocephale *Kentrosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Spinosaurus *Styracosaurus *Stegosaurus *Torosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor Small Herbivores Small herbivores are the least popular dinosaur type in the game, ranging from 1-3 stars. This group includes Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, Homalocephale, Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Styracosaurus. Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, and Homalocephale are virtually defenseless, and rely mainly on their speed and numbers for defense from predators. Meanwhile, Styracosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus can attack most small carnivores except for Albertosaurus. Kentrosaurus can also harm large carnivores by stabbing them with its spiked tail, but continues to flee at the same time. Small herbivores enjoy living in herds with larger herbivores, who protect them. Strangely, when a carnivore attacks the large herbivores simply scatter out and either attack or flee, instead of forming a defensive ring around the small herbivores, which is probably how they would deal with such an attack in real life. Large Herbivores Large Herbivores are one of the popular dinosaur types in the game,ranging from 2-5 stars. This group includes Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ouranosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Camarasaurus. Some of them will be able to do death duels with T.rex. All hadrosaurs, Ouranosaurus, and even Camarasaurus( sometimes) will be defenseless and will be prey of some carnivores. Brachiosaurus is big enough that no other carnivore will damage it, and Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, and the other two ceratopsians are able to defend themselves from deadly carnivores. Small Carnivores Small Carnivores are some of the dangerous carnivores in the game, ranging from 2-5 stars, they will usually try to kill the small herbivores and sometimes the larger herbivores. They are Dilophosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Albertosaurus and Velociraptor. Some of them live in packs, and they will be social to each other and even hunting together. Velociraptor might be the most dangerous small carnivore because of its ability to climb on low or medium security fence. Large Carnivores Large Carnivores are the most popular dinosaur types in the game, ranging from 4-5 stars, they can be the most destructive animals in your park, and it is also better to put them in high security fence or else they will cause your park to decrease populations of people. They include Allosaurus, Carcharadontosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and Spinosaurus. You should first immunize them before they got rabies. Rabies will cause them to go on a dangerous rampage, including breaking fences and attack their own kind. They are able to do death duels. Carcharodontosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus can be put into the same enclosure because they show respect to each other, both of them will hunt for Allosaurus as food, and they even share their hunt. Visitors In JPOG, there are 4 types of guests. They are: *Mainstream: These visitors have no preference in entertainment or authenticity. *Thrill Seekers: These visitors love to see carnivores hunting, eating, and fighting. *Fun Lovers: These visitors love to see dinosaurs, especialy herbivores, live happy lives. *Dino Nerds: These visitors like to see realism in your park. These are the hardest to keep happy. Exercises In these nine tutorials you learn all the basics of the game. *Welcome To Jurassic Park *Dinosaur Origins *What Visitors Want *Safe & Secure *Open Range Safari *Jurassic Classic *The Lost World *Dangerous & Abodes *Any Port In A Storm Missions There are 10 missions the player must finish to unlock Site B. *Safari-A Picture's Worth 100 Points *Ranger Attack-When Carnivores Attack *Dinomuster-Time To Get Moving *Safari-Dinosaurs & Weather *Ranger Rescue-Rescue The President *Safari-Danger Club Photo Safari *Ranger Rescue-Rescue Hammond *Ranger Attack-Cleanup Operation *Dinomuster-The Amazing Maze *Safari-Jurassic Park Calender Advices Keeping Visitors and Dinosaurs Happy It is crucial to the player's park that he finds ways to keep both visitors and dinosaurs happy. If visitors are not happy, they will leave your park, while unhappy dinosaurs will rampage or even die. Visitors and dinosaurs have several basic needs in common, they both need food, water, and rest. These needs can be met in dinosaurs by placing food sources such as cows, goats, or other dinosaurs for carnivores, and bales of plant feed or trees for herbivores. They also need a pool of water to drink from, and if there is not already a river running through their enclosure, players will have to create lakes themselves. Finally, dinosaurs need cool, shady places to rest, preferably densely wooded areas of the enclosure. Likewise, visitors require kiosks where they can buy food and drink, restrooms where they can dispose of that food, souvenir stands where they can buy souvenirs, and rest areas where they can sit down if they are tired. Make sure that your dinosaurs meet the expectations of your visitors, and that they can be seen clearly. If these needs are not met, visitors will leave. Find out what your visitors like to see dinosaurs doing and what kinds of dinosaurs they like by checking what kind of visitor they are. For example: Fun Lovers prefer to watch herbivores, and like to see them playing. Meanwhile, Thrill Seekers prefer carnivores, especially when they are hunting, fighting, or eating. You must also guarantee that visitors are safe in your park. If visitors do not feel safe, they will leave the park. To prevent this, you must take security measures such as surrounding the dinosaur areas of your park with the correct type of fencing. You must also place other measures such as ranger stations, avoidance beacons, visitor shelters, and security cameras. Do not build Safari Adventure tours through large carnivore exhibits, as they will charge the vehicles on sight. Finally, visitors like a park that looks natural, one that more resembles a nature preserve than a zoo. This can be done by having rivers and mountains on your island, and by making enclosures large enough for dinosaurs to effectively co-exist with nature. Gallery Covers Wallpapers Category:Game Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis